PROJECT MAKEOVER
by khoi emiko
Summary: Yamanaka ino adalah seorang wanita biasa yang ingin segera mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Tapi ino mendapatkan masalah dengan penampilannya yang selalu culun. Mampukah Sakura CS merubah penampilan seorang yamanaka ino menjadi cantik untuk membantunya menemukan cinta sejati?


**PROJECT MAKEOVER**

SUMMARY:

Yamanaka ino adalah seorang wanita biasa yang ingin segera mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Tapi ino mendapatkan masalah dengan penampilannya yang selalu culun. Mampukah Sakura CS merubah penampilan seorang yamanaka ino menjadi cantik untuk membantunya menemukan cinta sejati?

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**Project makeover by khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

***Introducing on**

Perkenalkan aku pemain utama dalam cerita ini, nama ku yamanaka ino. Umurku sekarang sudah menginjak usia 23 tahun. Aku sudah 5 tahun bekerja di perusahaan IT&TI milik keluarga sabaku yang terletak di pusat konoha.

Aku juga mempunyai 3 orang sahabat yaitu sakura, hinata dan tenten mereka sahabat ku sejak SMA dan sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku. Dan aku tinggal sebatang kara di sebuah apartemen karena ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun yang lalu saat aku duduk dibangku akhir di SMA dan membuat kekayaan ayah bangkrut seketika. Tapi aku tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan bukan. Kalau masalah dalam percintaan, aku belum pernah merasakannya, karena aku belum pernah sama sekali pacaran. Mungkin laki-laki ilfeel dengan penampilanku yang culun ini.

Lihat saja, aku selalu memakai kacamata silinder, gigi berbehel, rambut di kepang dua, dan selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang dan rok sampai mata kaki. Padahal aku sangat nyaman dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini.

oh iya, tapi ada seorang laki-laki tampan, berambut merah, memiliki bola mata hijau turquois, dan memiliki tatto kanji 'ai' di dahinya yang sudah lama aku sukai sejak duduk di bangku SMA dia bernama sabaku no gaara pemimpin dari perusahaan IT&TI yang memiliki cabang di seluruh kota jepang. Sekian dari sepenggal kisahku, aku ucapkan terimakasih.

***Introducing off**

Pagi hari ini, perusahaan IT&TI masih ramai seperti biasa. Ramai oleh para karyawan yang akan memulai aktifitasnya diperusahaan ini Dan di ruang office dimana ino melakukan aktifitasnya di depan komputer dan membuat laporan juga sudah ramai oleh teman-temannya yang satu-persatu sudah memenuhi mejanya masing-masing.

"selamat pagi ino-chan" sapa hinata kepada ino.

"selamat pagi juga hinata-chan" balasku pada hinata.

"hei pig tumben sekali kau sudah datang dan standby di mejamu?" sakura menjatuhkan tasnya di mejanya.

"sakura kau ini tidak tahu ino saja, dia kan anak teladan di perusahaan ini" tenten menimpali perkataan sakura.

Dan ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"oi teman-teman aku punya gosip terbaru, dijamin kalian pasti suka" tenten, hinata dan ino langsung menuju ke meja sakura.

"kalau gosip tentang pria tampan, aku sudah bosan" jawab tenten malas.

"Aissh dengarkan aku dulu makanya, 1 minggu lagi perusahaan ini akan mengadakan acara pesta dansa tapi seluruh tamu undangannya harus memakai topeng dan yang terpenting gaara juga sekalian mencari calon istri di pesta itu"sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke teman-temannya yang berada di hadapannya.

"pesta dansa?, apa kau serius sakura-chan" hinata menatap heran ke arah sakura.

"tentu saja aku serius dan aku yakin gosip ini 100% akurat, aku mendengarnya dari temari-san saat berbicara dengan kankuro-san saat berada di lobby" jelas sakura.

"jadi kau menguping rupanya" tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya bukan menguping tau, enak saja kalau ngomong" sakura mendengus kesal.

"kalau memang pesta dansa itu benar diadakan, sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut, aku tidak cocok dengan pesta seperti itu" pernyataan ino sontak membuat teman-temannya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"heh ino, ini kesempatan bagus buat mengambil hati gaara, bukankah kau sudah lama menyukainya" tentan menepuk pundak ino pelan.

"iya ino-chan sebaiknya kau datang saja"sahut hinata.

"percuma saja kalau aku datang, gaara hanya melihat perempuan cantik dan seksi" suara ino terdengar lirih. Dan sakura saat ini sedan berpikir dan meneliti ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"aha aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita makeover ino dan buat dia terlihat cantik di acara pesta dansa, aku yakin gaara akan memilihmu untuk menjadi calon istrinya" usul dari sakura langsung di beri anggukan setuju oleh tenten dan hinata. Sedangkan ino hanya terdiam lesu mendengar ucapan sakura.

"EHEEEMM... kalian mau kerja atau mau gosip hah? Cepat bubar, Kalau tidak mau kerja lebih baik kalian pulang saja !" suara kakashi menggelegar di dalam ruangan. Sontak ino dan teman-temannya langsung kembali ke meja masing-masing dan mulai bekerja.

"ino, gaara berpesan kepadaku untuk menyuruhmu segera membuatkan laporan penjualan di kota osaka dan tokyo, beliau ingin melihat hasilnya sebelum jam makan siang dan harap antarkan ke ruangan beliau kalau sudah selesai" kakashi lalu memberi sebuah catatan dan memberikannya kepada ino.

"baik, secepatnya saya akan selesaikan". Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan ino yang mulai sibuk bekerja di layar komputernya.

Gaara terlihat sibuk menulis dan mengecek dokumen di ruangan megah tempat dia bekerja. Tapi kali ini dia tidak sendiri karena sekertarisnya yang bernama matsuri terus merayunya dan berdiri di samping dimana gaara duduk mengerjakan dokumennya.

"gaara, aku dengar kalau kau akan mencari calon istri di acara pesta dansa nanti, apa itu benar?" matsuri memandang gaara yang masih sibuk dengan dokumennya.

"hnn" gaara membalas singkat.

"kalau begitu, aku ingin kau memilihku jadi calon istrimu, bisa kan kau menyebut namaku di pesta nanti?".

"entahlah aku belum memutuskan" gaara tetap mengacuhkan matsuri.

"gaara bisakah kau memberi kepastian ! aku sudah bosan dengan jawabanmu yang selalu menggantung, dan aku ingin saat kita berbicara kau menatapku" matsuri langsung merubah posisi kursi gaara agar mengarah kearahnya dan mengunci pergerakan gaara dengan kedua tangan matsuri yang mencengkram kuat sisi kursi yang gaara duduki.

"matsuri apa yang kau lakukan ! aku sedang banyak kerjaan" gaara terlihat marah.

"aku hanya ingin kau peduli sedikit saja kepadaku" matsuri menatap wajah gaara dengan sangat intens.

"matsuri tolong singkirkan tanganmu dari sini, nanti kalau ada yang melihat mereka akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak" gaara mencoba menyingkirkan tangan matsuri dari kursinya.

"aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kau menatapku saat aku sedang berbicara".

"bilang saja kau ingin aku melihat tubuhmu dengan pakaian seksi itu kan? Tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik" gaara mencoba melepaskan tangan matsuri agar menjauh dari kedua sisi kursinya.

"permisi sabaku-san saya datang untuk mengantarkan laporan yang anda minta". Suara ino membuat gaara terkejut dan langsung mendorong tubuh matsuri agar menjauh. Dan ino sama terkejutnya dengan gaara. ino melihat dengan jelas adegan mesra matsuri dengan gaara membuat hati ino panas dan terasa sakit.

"mm-maaf sabaku-san tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada yang menjawab jadi saya langsung masuk saja, mungkin nanti saja saya memberikan laporannya karena sepertinya anda sedang sibuk" ino melangkah mundur hendak keluar ruangan tapi ditahan oleh suara berat milik gaara.

"tunggu ino, kemarilah dan bawa laporannya kesini dan kau matsuri sebaiknya kau cepat keluar kalau tidak ada urusan denganku"

matsuri mendengus kesal dan menatap ino dengan sinis. Dan ketika ino melangkah menghampiri meja gaara, dia sempat berpapasan dengan matsuri. Tapi tiba-tiba BRRUUGGH..ino terjatuh akibat kakinya dihadang oleh kaki milik matsuri. "upps kau tidak apa-apa? Makanya kalau pake rok jangan panjan-panjang akhirnya bikin sial sendiri kan"matsuri tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan langsung berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Gaara yang melihat ino terjatuh langsung membantunya berdiri. "kau tidak apa-apa?"gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu ino berdiri.

"saya tidak apa-apa sabaku-san" ino menerima uluran tangan gaara dan menunduk malu sambil memebenarkan letak kacamata miliknya yang hampir turun itu. Setelah membantu ino berdiri gaara langsung menuju kursinya kembali dan mempersilahkan ino duduk dihadapannya. Gaara langsung melihat-lihat hasil laporan yang sudah ino kerjakan.

"bagus, ini sudah sesuai dengan yang aku pinta" gaara masih menatap laporan-laporan yang di pegangnya.

"terimakasih sabaku-san" ino masih menundukkan malu untuk menatap wajah gaara.

"panggil aku gaara saja, bukankah kita ini teman semasa SMA dulu? Jadi hilangkan kesan formalitas" pandangan gaara langsung tertuju menatap sosok ino.

"b-baiklah gaara" jawab ino dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"hei kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu, apa kau takut?" gaara mengernyit bingung.

"b-bbuukaan, aku tidak takut kok dengan gaara" ino sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah gaara.

"jangan-jangan kau masih berpikir tentang kejadian tadi ya? Aku dan matsuri tidak berbuat apa-apa kok hanya saja dia selalu menggangguku ketika aku sedang bekerja dan itu membuat aku kesal" jelas gaara panjang lebar.

"a-aku tidak berpikir tentang hal itu, sungguh" ino menatap gaara lalu membuang pandangannya kembali.

"hmm begitu, oh iya aku ingin memberikanmu undangan untuk menghadiri acara pesta dansa pada malam minggu nanti, aku harap kau bisa datang ke pesta itu dan jangan coba-coba untuk tidak datang" ino tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut gaara. ino hanya bisa mengangguk malu. dan setelah memberikan selembar undangan, gaara mempersilahkan ino untuk kembali mengerjakan tugasnya kembali keruangannya.

Gaara menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian dimana ino memergokinya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan matsuri. Gaara merasa tidak enak di perhatikan oleh gadis lugu seperti ino. Dan muncul perasaan aneh jika gaara berada di dekat ino. Sejak SMA perasaan aneh ini selalu muncul hingga terbawa ke masa kini. Gara mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal karena terus memikirkan kejadian ini. dan gaara berusaha setenang mungkin dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Hari sudah menjelang sore sudah saatnya bagi seluruh karyawan untuk segera pulang menuju kerumah mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan ino dan teman-temannya yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Tapi ketika mereka berempat sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan dan mengobrol bersama di trotoar pinggir jalan tentang acara pesta dansa yang akan di adakan malam minggi nanti, mereka dikejutkan dengan mobil bmw merah yang menampilkan sosok matsuri, shion, karin dan konan yang turun dan menghadang langkah ino dan teman-temannya.

"heh culun kau pasti senang mendapatkan undangan itu kan? Jangan harap gaara akan menyukaimu, lihat penampilamu saja sudah membuatku akan muntah" matsuri menatap ino dengan tatapan melecehkan.

"matsuri kau juga jangan besar kepala dulu, kau pikir dengan jabatan mu sebagai sekertaris gaara dan selalu bergaya seksi akan membuat pria itu akan tertarik, kau juga jangan bermimpi" sakura membela ino yang hampir tersudut.

"rambut kapas kau diam saja, matsuri tidak punya urusan denganmu" shion ikut membela matsuri. Kondisi semakin riuh oleh adu mulut antara sakura, tenten dengan matsuri dan teman-temannya. Banyak pandangan mata orang-orang sekitar yang menatap ke arah mereka semua.

"diam.. sudah cukup adu mulutnya, sebaiknya kita pulang saja dan lagipula tak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan orang ini hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga saja" lalu ino dan teman-temannya meninggalkan matsuri yang masih memaki-maki dirinya dari kejauhan.

Dan malam ini sakura, hinata dan tenten akan menginap di apartemen yang ino tempati seorang diri.

"mulai sekarang kami bertiga akan menginap dirumah mu sampai acara pesta dansa dimulai" tenten sambil menjatuhkan badannya di sofa empuk milik ino.

"benar, kami akan melakukan perubahan terhadap penampilan mu mulai sekarang, jadi bersiaplah" sakura tersenyum manis menatap ino yang mulai bergidik ngeri.

"benar ino-chan, kau tidak perlu takut, kami ingin kau terlihat cantik dan segera mendapatkan cinta sejati mu" hinata menepuk pundak ino menenangkan dirinya.

"tapi apa yang selah dengan penampilanku? Aku suka kok seperti ini"jawab ino polos.

"hei pig, penampilanmu sangat kuno, pantas saja gaara tidak pernah melirikmu" sakura langsung melepas kacamata yang ino kenakan, dan juga melepaskan ikatan kepang milik ino.

"sakura berikan kacamatanya, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas" ino meraba-raba untuk mencari kacamatanya.

"ino-chan kau terlihat cantik tanpa kacamata" hinata menatap kagum ke arah ino.

"benar, kau terlihat manis tanpa ikatan kepang di kepalamu, aku baru sadar kau memiliki rambut yang sangat indah" tenten juga menatap ino dengan senang.

"tuh kan apa aku bilang, kau terlihat cantik tanpa kacamata dan ikatan kepang" sakura menyeringai jahil.

"tapi bagaimana aku melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata?" ino mulai tampak khawatir. Sakura, tenten dan hinata menatap bersamaan dan seperti memiliki ide dikepala mereka.

"kami sudah punya rencana untuk itu" sahut mereka bertiga bersamaan yang langsung di pandang ino dengan heran.

Hari demi hari sakura, tenten dan hinata membantu merubah penampilan ino dan tentu sikap ino juga dirubahnya, agar ino lebih tampak percaya diri dan mampu menghadapi orang-orang tanpa menutupi diri. Dimulai membawa ino ke dokter mata, untuk mengganti kacamatanya dengan softlens transparan. Keesokannya ino di ajak ke dokter gigi untuk melepaskan behel yang terpasang digiginya. Keesokannya lagi ino di ajak ke salon untuk mendapatkan perawatan tubuh dan wajahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan penampilan ino yang sekarang. Sakura, tenten dan hinata mengajarkan ino bagaimana berjalan menggunakan highheels. Awalnya ino sering terjatuh, tetapi teman-temannya tak pernah menyerah mengajarinya, hingga akhirnya ino dapat dengan lancar berjalan menggunakan higheels. Teman-temannya juga mengajarkan ino bagaimana caranya bersolek dengan baik. Lalu sakura membuang semua ikatan rambut ino dan menggantinya dengan jepitan kecil nan indah.

Tinggal 1 hari tersisa untuk pergi menghadiri acara pesta dansa. Ino dan teman-temannya menuju sebuah butik untuk membeli gaun yang cocok untuk mereka kenakan. Sakura membantu memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk ino. Dan hinata yang memilihkan higheels sedangkan tenten memilihkan aksesories yang pas untuk ino. Dan akhirnya hari H telah tiba, sakura, tenten dan hinata sudah terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun yang mereka kenakan. Sakura menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda, tenten memakai gaun cheongsam dan hinata memakai gaun berwarna lavender. Sekarang mereka bertiga mulai me makeover ino. Ino hanya diam saja ketika teman-temannya mulai bergerak untuk me makeover dirinya.

"selesai" jawab mereka bertiga serempak. Ino memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan panjang sampai menutupi kakinya dan ada belahan di samping gaunnya sampai menuju batas atas dengkulnya dan menampilkan bahu indahnya yang terekspos jelas. Rambut ino sengaja di gerai dan poni panjangnya di jepit menyamping. Ino memakai higheels berwarna putih keemasan yang tingginya sekitar 7 cm. Dan tak lupa ino memakai topeng berwarna silver untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"ayo kita taklukan para laki-laki malam ini" sahut tenten penuh semangat.

"ino-chan aku yakin malam ini kamu kan mendapatkan cinta sejatimu" ujar hinata. "iya semoga saja" ino tersenyum menatap teman-temannya.

Di balai konoha place sudah terlihat sangat ramai oleh para tamu undangan. Gaara sengaja menyewa tempat itu karena menurutnya tempat berbintang 5 itu sangat bagus dan juga luas. Para tamu undangan juga sudah memakai dress code yang sudah tertera di undangan. Dan acara pesta dansa ini pun langsung dimulai dengan acara pembukaan yang dibawakan oleh kankuro.

"terimakasih untuk para tamu undangan yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang ke pesta ini, acara ini diadakan untuk memperingati kesuksesan perusahaan keluarga sabaku dan yang paling penting di acara ini, adikku yang bernama sabaku no gaara akan memilih calon istri di pesta ini jadi bagi kaum hawa yang masih single persiapkan diri kalian" setelah kankuro memberi sambutan.

Acara langsung dimulai dengan alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh akatsuki orchestra. Sudah banyak orang-orang yang turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa. Sedangkan gaara hanya duduk diam dengan matsuri yang selalu memaksanya untuk mengajak turun ke lantai dansa.

"gaara ayo kita berdansa, masa kau mau duduk diam dan meminum wine saja sih disini !" gerutu matsuri. Gaara hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke arah tamu undangan.

Tak jauh dari keramaian, ino dan teman-temannya juga sedang menikmati berlangsungnya acara ini.

"ino ingat ! kau harus percaya diri dan jangan malu, apalagi malu-maluin" sakura menatap ino yang terlihat gugup.

"dan jangan gugup" tenten seolah-olah tahu apa yang ino rasakan.

"ino kami tinggal kau sendirian, karena pacar kami sudah menunggu disana" sakura menunjuk sasuke, naruto dan neji yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"tapi kalau aku malu-maluin gimana" ino tampak khawatir.

"kuncinya adalah percaya diri ino-chan, dan percayalah yang telah kami ajarkan kepadamu kemarin" hinata membelai rambut ino lembut dan melangkah bersama sakura dan tenten pergi meninggalkan ino yang terdiam sepi. Ino berjalan mengitari setiap tempat mencari sosok gaara dan akhirnya ino bisa menangkap sosok gaara yang sedang duduk sambil memegang wine di tangannya. Tapi raut wajah ino seketika berubah menjadi sedih demi ditatapnya matsuri yang berada sangat dekat dengan gaara. ino hampir menangis tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena seorang waitress menawarkan segelas wine kepadanya"nona apakah anda ingin satu" .

"baiklah aku ingin wine nomor 08".

"ini nona, selamat menikmati acara malam ini. ino berdiri menatap nanar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rasanya dia ingin segera pulang dari tempat ini. ino melihat teman-temannya berdansa dengan kekasihnya masing-masing dan tampak sangat bahagia.

"nasibku sial sekali" ino membatin dalam hatinya. Tak jauh dari ino berdiri, gaara menangkap sosok bersuarai pirang yang menurutnya sukses menarik perhatiannya kali ini. gara sontak berdiri dan menghampiri gadis bersurai pirang itu berdiri sendirian.

"gaara kau mau kemana? Kalau mau dansa denganku semestinya kau memegang tanganku dong" matsuri menarik lengan gaara namun gaara langsung menepisnya dan menghiraukan celotehan matsuri dan terus melangkah menghampiri gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"nona mau kah anda berdansa denganku malam ini?" gaara menjulurkan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya diletakkan di balik punggungnya. Ino sungguh terkejut gaara mengajaknya untuk berdansa walapun saat ini gaara memakai topeng tapi ino mengenali pria ini dari rambut dan tatto kanji 'ai' di dahinya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ino segera menerima uluran tangan gaara dan ino langsung dibawa turun menuju lantai dansa. Semua pandangan mata tertuju melihat gaara dan ino yang sudah mulai akan berdansa. Gaara merengkuh pinggang ino sedangkan tangannya menggenggam tangan ino. Ino ragu-ragu untuk membalas rengkuhan gaara. tapi akhirnya ino bisa menyesuaikan posisinya saat ini dan musik langsung mengalun indah ketika mereka berdua berdansa seiring dengan alunan musik.

"nona sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi dimana ya" gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja".

"tapi apakah namamu yamanaka ino?".

"itu juga bukan urusanmu".

"itu sudah menjadi urusanku saat ini".

"lalu apa mau mu?".

"mengapa kau merubah penampilanmu seperti ini?"

"apa kau tidak suka?". "bukannya tidak suka tapi kau terasa berbeda, aku lebih senang kau yang dulu,kau yang berikap apa adanya".

Ino sontak melepaskan rengkuhan gaara dari pinggangnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan gaara. orang-orang menatap heran terlebih lagi teman-teman ino yang melihatnya hanya memegang jidat mereka masing-masing. "mission failed" itulah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut teman-teman ino.

Gaara mencoba mengejar ino dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai disebuah taman dibelakang balai yang terlihat sepi.

"ino kenapa kau berlari?".

"jangan dekati aku".

"kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa sifatmu berubah seperti ini?".

"aku merubah penampilanku hanya untuk bisa kau cintai gaara tapi kau seenaknya bilang kau lebih suka aku yang dulu" air mata ino membuncah keluar.

Gaara menghampiri ino dan memegang kedua bahunya erat.

"ino apa kau mencintaiku?". Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia tidak kuat untuk berkata-kata.

"lalu kenapa kau baru katakan ini sekarang?".

"m-maaksudmu apa gaara?".

"kau bodoh sekali, aku juga mencintaimu sejak aku melihatmu saat di bangku SMA, kau terlihat berbeda dari wanita yang pernah aku temui, kau sopan, baik dan apa adanya" gaara lalu melepas topeng yang ino kenakan. Dan gaara juga melepaskan topeng miliknya.

"ino ternyata bola matamu sungguh indah tapi lebih indah jika dilihat dari dalam kacamata milikmu aku sangat suka memandang mata biru mu saat kau memakai kacamata" lalu gaara melepaskan jas hitam miliknya dan memakaikannya di badan ino.

"aku tidak ingin bahu mulusmu terekspos oleh pria lain".

"kau ini bodoh sekali, bukankah kau menyukai wanita seksi seperti matsuri".

"aku tidak suka melihat wanita murahan seperti dia lebih baik aku melihat dirimu yang sopan dalam kepolosan". Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan gaara. Dan ino terkejut gaara mencium bibirnya lembut dengan tiba-tiba tentunya. Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman gaara.

Gaara mengumumkan kalau yamanaka ino lah yang dipilih untuk menjadi calon istrinya. Dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka bulan depan. Banyak yang memberikan ucapan selamat. Dan teman-teman ino langsung bersorak gembira dan berkata "mission done". Sedangkan matsuri dan teman-temannya langsung dipecat dan di jebloskan ke penjara oleh gaara karena mereka terbukti melakukan korupsi terhadap perusahaannya.

"tuhan terimakasih kau sudah memberikan cinta sejatiku, dan gaara lah orangnya, tak sia-sia aku panjatkan doa agar aku selalu bisa bersamanya dan terbukti hari ini gaara mencintaiku apa adanya tanpa melihat penampilan luarku". Gaara menggenggam tangan ino dengan erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan ino selamanya.

**END**

minasan aku meriliskan fic oneshoot pertamaku loh ! tapi sepertinya abal banget seperti sebelumnya. tapi aku hanya menuangkan ide yang ada di otakku. oh iya jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita bukan unsur kesengajaan ya. ini asli dari pikiran ku. sebenarnya saya tidak suka menulis tapi karena demi kecintaan saya dengan naruto maka aku bisa bergabung dengan fanfiction net dan membuat cerita yang abal-abal banget. oh iya tinggalkan review ya. dan yang sudah meninggalkan review saya akan mencoba belajar dari kritikan para readers sekalian ^^


End file.
